


Race inside me

by hoshirabu



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals)
Genre: F/F, migration of my fics from ffnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshirabu/pseuds/hoshirabu
Summary: Haruka is comparing her experiences, with speed and Michiru. Highly suggestive content.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 13





	Race inside me

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated

Strapped so tightly to the point of being hard to breathe. It is so, to feel like one with the beast roaring behind my back, and for safety. Every vibration every change, I can feel it all over my body, just like her touch.

One red light,

two,

three,

four,

five…

go!

The throttle pedal touches the floor and I accelerate fast, as fast as her fingers change their pace inside me just to tease me.

I drive into the first corner and the gravity dynamics hit me hard, as my brakes scream in their painful heat, just like my throaty moans when she presses the right spot inside me for the first time.

My opponent is close, it doesn't take long until the next corner where I get the slipstream and overtake with ease. The adrenaline rush as I do so, similar to when I'm so close to my release and she changes her pace, just to keep me on edge all night long.

I'm second now but still determined to be victorious. My heart is beating so fast, just like when she is stripping in front of me slowly and seductively.

I gradually minimize the distance between my opponent and I. I feel so hot just like when she kisses her way from my lips and lower…

My fist attempt to pass him fails and I run off the track for a moment. The feeling is identical with her teasing tongue stopping its advances inside my core, just before I'm able to climax. Her teasing eyes emptying my brain, until she is back on advancing on me, just similar to when I'm accelerating my way back to face my opponent once more.

This time around I do the job right. Hitting the curbs hard to make most of my try, just like her fingers touch every curve inside my walls. I go full throttle on the long straight, and smack the brakes as late as possible for the corner combination of lefts and rights. Just like when she combines her tongue and fingers to send me in another reality.

Time slows down as I turn left, then right, slipstream, and trick my opponent that I would go on the outside. I strike from the inside and it's done, just like when I'm done and she stays inside me. She stretches up to kiss me, as I accelerate to widen the distance from the now second.

Three laps to go, just like the time I spend to recover from such a climax.

The chequered flag waves my victory as she kisses me hard one last time makes me taste my self and excites me once more.

But suddenly she stands up, picks up her violin and plays a masterpiece in all her naked glory. Just like when I raise my trophy and play with the champagne, I'm left with a moist undergarment until the next race.

~o~

終わり

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone landing on this fic,  
> I decided to migrate my HaruMichi fics from FFnet to here, and see how you like them
> 
> I'm on ffnet with the same name: ~hoshirabu  
> you can also visit my blog where I talk about HaruMichi and Seramyu  
> https://seramyu.wordpress.com/


End file.
